De ángeles y demonios
by IchigoLee
Summary: Annie es una chica soberbia que no le encuentra razones de su existencia, hasta que un suceso cambia totalmente su vida. Conoce a distintas chicas con historias muy diferentes pero con un mismo final, sobre todo a un ángel de cabellos azabaches que le da su tan ansiada razón. Mikanie! T por temas fuertes (imágen de Nemi 20)
1. Prólogo

Hacía un frío tremendo, habitual en navidad. Aunque era un día festivo, no me privaba trabajar. Me llamo, bueno, he cambiado tanto de nombres que ni siquiera recuerdo el real, pero todos me conocen como Ángel, por mis blancas alas y mi incómoda aureola. Vago entre la noche en mis altos tacones buscando a donde y con quién ir. Ha empezado a nevar pero no he alcanzado mi cuota, así que no puedo abandonar mi "área de trabajo" o como las demás la llaman "La esquina al cielo". Cantar aquella canción de cuna de mi madre me mantiene fuerte "_En este hermoso pero cruel mundo, yo estaré contigo. La luna me recuerda la luz de sus ojos y las estrellas la dulce voz de mi hija pequeña_". Sonrío, eso me mantiene viva, el recuerdo de la voz de mi madre, aquello que heredé de ella. Me recuerda la meta que me propongo y por lo que lucho porque, ¿Qué es por lo que peleas, cuando la debilidad es más grande que tu voluntad?


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Ahora soy un demonio?

**Bueno, mi nombre no importa pero soy IchigoLee nueva en fanfiction pero con muchas ganas de escribir. El capítulo anterior era el prólogo y este podemos contarlo como el capítulo 1. Contado desde la perspectiva de Annie. Tal vez haya algo de OOC por parte de ella aunque hay que admitir que es muy difícil de escribir y pensar como ella. Pero bueno. La historia se basa en una historia original mía aunque SNK es de Hajime Isayama. **

-¡ANNIE!- mi nana gritaba en mi puerta de nuevo. -¡Annie! Tienes escuela, ¡levántate por favor!- Maldita resaca, me taladra la estúpida cabeza. Me levanté a mala gana y abrí la puerta –Ya estoy despierta. ¿Contenta?- Cerré la puerta. _Odio la escuela_ pensé.

Era un día normal, me levanté de la cama y tomé una ducha en el agua caliente del baño en mi habitación. Peiné mis cabellos en mi habitual coleta alta y mi soso uniforme de la escuela. La falda plisada bailaba al compás de mis pasos rápidos; esperando que tal vez quizá hoy fuera el día en que mis padres me acompañarían. –Lo lamento niña Annie- Me dijo mi Nanaba.

Mis padres son un par de multimillonarios filantrópicos, llamados la pareja de ejecutivos más importantes y generosos del siglo; pasan tanto tiempo lejos de casa que ya ni siquiera recuerdo sus rostros. Me crie con Nanaba y Thomas (aunque este es solo unos años más grande que yo y es hijo de Nanaba) y mis amigos Reiner y Berthold. Unos chicos, hijos de unos amigos de mis padres. Reiner un chicho sociable y hasta cierto punto amigable; y Berthold la persona más tímida y sudorosa que conozco. Pero son buenas personas.

Desayuné, sola como siempre, tomé un par de aspirinas y me marché a la escuela con Thomas.

-Buenos días señorita.-cortésmente Thomas me saludaba –Mmm- siempre le respondía eso mientras él me abría la puerta.

Miré mi celular y tenía dos mensajes de Berthold y uno de Reiner, decía lo mismo. "_Hey Annie! Buena la de anoche :$ Bert sigue en el suelo ¿Tan duro le diste? Jejeje. Te esperamos en la escuela" _Estúpido Reiner, lo que hice o no con Berthold no es de su incumbencia. _"Hola Annie :3 ¿Ya despertaste? ¿Irás a la escuela?" _Berthold escribió a las 6:24 de la mañana _"Espero no molestarte, pero ¿Vendrás? Reiner y yo te esperamos desde hace rato" _Escribió 25 minutos después. Si la maldita resaca no para, estamparé a Berthold y patearé a Reiner de nuevo.

Conecté mis audífonos a mi celular y la música de One Republic me embriagó. Hicimos el recorrido habitual a la preparatoria _Wall Sina_, la escuela con mayor prestigio por tener a los hijos de ricachones con problemas de conducta. Marqué a Minna para saber si ya tenía lo necesario para la noche cuando casi me estampo con el asiento del frente.

Thomas paró en seco porque un automóvil negro se cruzó en la calle cerrando nuestro camino.

-¡Oye Thomas! ¡Qué rayos suc…!

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Bajaron los encapuchados de los autos que nos había arrinconado. Uno de ellos tomó a Thomas y le disparó, no logré ver donde porque me había escondido y tapado mis oídos con mis lágrimas rebosando en mis mejillas.

–Tu vendrás con nosotros- Me tomó de la cintura uno de ellos. Nunca olvidaré su sonrisa torcida y su cicatriz en su labio inferior. Tomé resistencia a pesar de saber que estaba todo perdido. Localicé a Thomas, tendido en el suelo con sangre salir de su cabeza. Me taparon con una bolsa negra y fui llevada por mi inconsciente.

Me desperté en una bodega fría rodeada de unas chicas disfrazadas graciosamente con trajes de Halloween. Cuanto había pasado ya ¿Minutos, horas o podría ser que incluso días? Miré mi ropa y me di cuenta que no traía mi feo uniforme, sino un traje de diablillo. La falda y la blusa blanca habían cambiado por un vestido rojo brillante con una cola que terminaba en triángulo; y mi par de tenis negros cambiaron a unos tacones igualmente rojos de charol brillante. _¡Pero qué diablos!_ _Que palabra más adecuada Annie. Idiota. ¿A qué horas me cambiaron? ¿Dónde carajos estoy?_

Una chica de cabello rubio más claro que el mío y de ojos azules brillantes e inocentes vestía de policía me sostenía la cabeza. – ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó notablemente preocupada – Por supuesto que está bien, no traerían un cadáver para trabajar- respondió la bruja de atrás literalmente la chica alta y de pecas vestía de bruja.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- preguntó la policía. –Me llamo Christa y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?- Me levanté de un tirón y sentí un dolor punzante en mi cabeza. –Auch- dije sobando mi cabeza- Tranquila, despacio- dijo una chica vestida de ángel y cabello azabache. -¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté. Nadie respondió- ¿No me escucharon? ¿Dónde rayos estoy?- pregunté resoplando- Esto es el infierno- Contestó la bruja de antes-

¿Qué? ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Y por qué están todas disfrazadas? ¡Respóndanme!- No estas muerta, pero preferías estarlo, esto es un búnker donde estamos todas enjauladas. Y el disfraz… Es parte del trabajo-dijo la chica que decía llamarse Christa-¿Qué trabajo?- pregunté con miedo –Esto es… -calló por un momento. Volví a exigir una respuesta- ¡Un qué!- grité

-Un prostíbulo- dijo la chica vestida de ángel- ¡¿QUÉ?! Estas loca, yo no puedo estar en un burdel, mucho menos trabajar en él, tengo 17- dije- Esto no es opcional, te matarían si no lo haces. Esto es una red de narcotráfico. No hay salida. O trabajas o… mueres- no me había dado cuenta que las demás se voltearon. Incluso la chica policía no había dado la espalda. Quedé muda.

¿Que hice para estar aquí? Sé que es una pregunta imbécil y todo pero nadie hace algo tan malo como para ser obligada a prostituirse. ¿Cierto?

Esa noche no dormí.

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno pues llegó de mi retorcida mente y fue mi tarea de la escuela (aunque con nombres diferentes). Espero y les guste. Las historias de las demás chicas saldrán más adelante y pues no planeo hacerlo muy largo porque mi imaginación no llega a mucho. Espero con muuuuchas ansias reviews, favoritos y follows porque ustedes saben son **_**"el alimento del lector"**_**. Muchas Gracias por Leer! Besos :3**


End file.
